Near Miss
by k o u s e n
Summary: [ challenge fic : ] and he sat up all night, wondering how to tell her. [ : squiffie ]


**Near Miss ---;  
**( _& yeah, he was gonna die._ )

He wasn't one to debate with himself. Actually, he wasn't one to debate at all. He was just always _right_, whether anyone liked it or not. You see, Leon – erm, Squall—had developed a small crush on a _certain someone_ and it was kind of, sort of, killing him on the inside. Not exactly _killing_ him, but annoying the fucking hell out of him.

It wasn't so much that he was having a hard time trying to find the right time to tell her, just trying to find out what to say. You see, if he told her, she'd either kill him, jump him, or both. Neither of which would be good – (_he wanted to jump _her). But she would probably just kill him.

Okay, so you figured it out. We're talking about Yuffie here. The Great I'll-kick-you-ass-if-you-mess-with-me Ninja Yuffie. And that, in itself, was a problem. Other than those problems of who and how and where, he had to decide what he'd do if she rejected him, or worse – didn't.

So he sat up all night, thinking of how to tell her, where to tell her, when to tell her, and how he'd die when he did.

Poor, poor, Squallie-kins. And if you tell him I called him by that name, I'll personally sell your soul on the black market. Got it? Mkay, let's continue. Anyway, so he sat there for hours and hours and eventually he decided to let love (_yeah, that's what he called it. love—you ever heard of it?_) take it's natural course, and when it was time for him to die, he'd tell her.

**&&..»**

Now, before we go any further along with the story, I must press on the fact that you _can not_ tell Squall that I told you this story. He'd personally kill me, and I'm just an innocent moogle trying to make a profit off a true story, got it? And remember – the black market, mkay?

**&&..»**

Slash and slash and slash and _woosh_, Yuffie threw her shuriken and attacked as many heartless as she possibly could at one time. The wave of shadows coming towards her were thankfully contained within the second district, and she wasn't alone, which was making it that much easier to fight. She knew that after this wave, another would probably come, and they would be stronger. But of everyone, the humans were the strongest in strength and in heart, so she wasn't worried.

Besides, Leon – _Squall!_— was there to protect her, even if he wouldn't admit it.

The shadows were finished off and the next wave appeared. There were mostly shadows, along with the odd requiem or nocturne. She threw her shuriken and told those heartless who was the boss and glanced over at squall and threw her shuriken some more. Turning back to Leon, she glanced from him to his gunblade to the heartless in front of him. "You're not looking too good." She called, turning back to the heartless coming towards her. They were almost finished. After this, they could hopefully take a break.

He grunted, not amused by her nurse act. "I'm fine." He spat, harsher than he'd meant to. And he glanced at her, _almost _apologizing. And of course, Yuffie is Yuffie. She stuck her hands on her hips, forgetting all about the heartless coming at her.

"Well, _excuse me_ for worrying!" She jumped out of the way just in time to escape the heartless that was coming at her. She dropped her shuriken, surprised and shaken at the near miss.

"Yuffie!" Leon yelled _at_ her more than he did _to_ her, and jumped to where she was, swiping at the heartless that was still coming towards her. He nearly hit her as he came down on the shadow with his gunblade. She could tell what had almost happened, and as they stood silently in the now-empty second district, she almost let out a whimper.

She averted her gaze, trying not to show the _almost_-fear in her eyes. She'd almost been attacked and he'd almost hit her. It had been an accident, but it still made her jumpy, and she hated to admit that. He turned and started to walk away. "Leon!"

"Squall!" He corrected harshly. She stopped in her attempt to follow him, and stood there for a moment, fuming because he'd almost _killed_ her and he was _still_ being an asshole! She ran after him.

"L-Squall, just listen! I…" and she stopped again, when he paused with his hand on the doors to the first district. She looked away, knowing he could feel her eyes on his back. "Look, I-"

"Just stop." He told her, head snapping around so he could glare at her. "You know, Yuffie, there's a thin line between love and hate." Her face fell and she looked like she was about to cry. She wouldn't though, because she was the Great Ninja Yuffie and ninjas don't cry. He looked away, the tiniest smirk pulling at his mouth. "It seems we're just on the other side of that line, because I just can't hate you."

He sighed and her jaw hit the ground.

He barely dodged her shuriken. "YOU BASTARD." He was almost hit that time too. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID TO ME?"

And she stopped, still fuming, but calmer now.

And she tackleglomped him.

**&&..»**

As your storyteller, I find your facepalm to be insulting. Anyway, thank you for your business and that will be 974 munny. Have a nice day!

**& FIN » ..**

. . .»  
I OWN YOUR FACE, MKAY?

Reviews are dinosaurs with ice cream on top.  
(: -- ♥

This is my absolute last entry for myxbeautifulxlove's  
Oneshot challenge. This is also my first squiffie in a while  
So, YAY ME (:

Eighth fic in personal goal challenge.  
♥


End file.
